Previous mechanical designs for parallel optical transceiver module, in particular for active optical cable module, utilize complicated and multiple mechanical parts to ensure mechanical robustness of the opto-electrical components, heat dissipation from on-board driver/receiver electronics, electromagnetic interference shielding.
There is a need to minimize the mechanical parts in an electronics module and produce a simple mechanical part to address all of these issues associated with the design of the electro-optical module for use in active optical cable.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding an electro-optical module, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the electro-optical module disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.